This study is based on the hypothesis that oral ingestion of allergens causes immuno-modulation and the development of tolerance to systemic administration of the same antigens. Local honey or currently used combinations of antihistamines and decongestants will be administered to two groups of patients with symptoms of rhinoconjunctivitis through the upcoming allergy season. Patients will be assessed for compliance, alleviation of symptoms and the use of medication(s) for relief of symptoms.